


Forbidden Love

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Prompts [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Vampire Scott, Vampire Stiles, Wolf Derek, Wolf Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Scott are vampires. Derek and Isaac are werewolves. Vampires and werewolves hate each other. Scott and Isaac, fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompted](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/post/89207330479/isaac-is-a-werewolf-and-scott-a-vampire-the-two-are) by Anon over on tumblr.

“Scott this is a bad idea.” Stiles insisted, grabbing his best friend’s arm as he tried to leave. “Think about this.”

“I have.” Scott answered. “And this is my choice.”

“Scott he’s a wolf.” Stiles said. “The one race our kind hate and have hated for centuries.”

“And their kind hates us back.” Scott said. “But who says we all have to feel like that? Who says I can’t be in love with a wolf?”

“Scott it’s not going to work. Wolves and vamps have never gotten along.”

“We did at one point.” Scott pointed out. “There was a time before this feud.”

“And then there was a war.” Stiles reminded him. “Where wolves slaughtered our kind just for existing.”

“And we did the same to them!” Scott exclaimed. “We killed each other and still do and I don’t care! I love Isaac and I’m not leaving him just because this fucking feud says I should!”

Stiles sighed. “I think this is a mistake Scott. You know the stories.”

“Yes I know the stories about how our race was peaceful and all we were doing was living off animals like we’re supposed to and the wolves went rabid and slaughtered our kind and that they’re monsters and shouldn’t exist but I don’t care. I trust Isaac. I really do.”

Stiles looked at his friend and knew he was right. He knew that no matter what he said, Scott was going to see this wolf and there was nothing he could do to stop it. And he guessed he knew what Scott was feeling too. Stiles knows how it is to love someone you can’t have and the pain that goes with that. But Scott wasn’t feeling the pain. Not yet at least. All he was feeling was the love and trust and _happiness_ that came with being in love. And Stiles knew then and there that he couldn’t stop Scott. That no matter what he was going to help Scott by with this vamp, even if it gets him killed.

 

“Isaac you can’t do this!” Derek said, jumping in front of his best friend’s way and blocking the door out of the room.

“And why not?” Isaac demanded.

“He’s a vamp!” Derek exclaimed. “How long have you been seeing him?”

“Three months.” Isaac snapped. “And you’re not going to stop me. I love him and I’m going to see him, no matter what you say.”

“They kill our kind.” Derek pressed, trying to make his friend see sense.

“And we kill them.” Isaac said, annoyed. “For centuries now we’ve carried out this stupid feud just because our parents say we should. They say we hate vamps but they don’t give us a _reason_. No living creature has been alive long enough to remember the start of this feud. No one knows why it happened. For all we know it was a stupid argument over a girl and now, all these years later, people are still _dying_ because of it.”

“We were peaceful and they attacked us.” Derek said. “You know that.”

“Do I?” Isaac asked. “Who taught us that? Our parents. And who told them? Their parents. This goes back centuries and no one knows _why_. And I’m not going to be dragged into this. I love him. I don’t care if I’m supposed to hate him. I can’t. He’s nice, sweet, and adorable. He’s funny and caring and careful. Both of us are. No one will find out. Unless you tell of course.” He said the last bit accusingly and Derek groaned.

“I’m not going to tell on you.” He said. “I just think this is a stupid risk.”

“Everything’s stupid about love.” Isaac said simply, staring at his friend with the calmness Isaac’s known for.

Derek froze, looking back into the calmness in Isaac’s gaze. Anyone who knew Isaac knew what that meant. Isaac had made his decision and nothing was going to change his mind. He was going to do this and nothing Derek could say would make him leave Scott. And Derek’s heart hurt just a beat at that. To love someone like that is a hard bargain and even worse when it isn’t returned. Derek knew that. But from what Isaac was saying it seemed like Scott maybe loved Isaac back and Derek knew he wasn’t going to tell. He wasn’t going to do anything to make Isaac leave Scott or separate them in any way because a love like that doesn’t go away. So Derek sighed and his body relaxed. He wasn’t going to tell his parents or Isaac’s dad or anyone for that matter, what was happening. He was going to help Isaac, and do whatever he could, because that’s a love to last.

 

Scott froze and Stiles froe beside him, both were listening. They heard two heartbeats inside but none other around them. Then, from inside, they heard three knocks, a pause, and then two more knocks. Scott nodded, grinning wide, and the pair went inside. They pushed open door after creaky door and soon they were standing at one end of a large warehouse room.

Scott walked confidently forward as a heartbeat on the other side hurried towards him and then Isaac appeared from the machines and shadows on the other side, running towards Scott. Scott’s face broke into a huge grin and he started running to meet Isaac in the middle of the room in a cheesy embrace, spinning around a bit before falling down, laughing.

Stiles sighed and walked out, hearing the other heartbeat doing the same. He kept his eyes on the pair rolling on the floor grinning and kissing each other between bouts of laughing.

“You two are louder than pups.” Stiles heard a rough voice say. He looked up to see the source of the other heartbeat and was a little surprised. It’s not often he finds a wolf aesthetically pleasing but this one definitely is.

“Oh Scott this is Derek!” Isaac said, pushing Scott off of him so they were lying next to each other, looking up at their friends.

Scott smiled at Derek. “Nice to meet you. Isaac’s told me a lot about you.”

Derek grunted in response, looking annoyed.

Isaac grinned at his friend, obviously use to the lack of talking. “You love me and you know it.” Isaac turned to Scott. “Am I to assume this is the famous Stiles?”

Scott grinned back at him, leaning in to quickly kiss Isaac’s grin before looking back up at Stiles. “Yup! My best friend since forever!”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Heard a lot about you Isaac.”\

“All good I hope?” Isaac asked, looking dopily at Scott.

“A lot about your dick.” Stiels said, looking weirded out and slightly confused by that.

Scott flushed bright red, Isaac looked a little horrified, but Derek chuckled.

“I’ve probably heard just as much about Scott’s.” Derek muttered, managing to sound annoyed and fond of Isaac at the same time.

Now both boys were bright red and Stiles couldn’t help but laugh.

“Well at least we’re both being tortured by this love affair.” Stiles sighed.

“It’s nt a love affair!” Scott protested, obviously bringing up an argument they’ve had before.

“Yes it is Scott.” Stiles told him. “You’re cheating on our parents with Isaac that’s _obviously_ an affair.”

“Then Isaac’s a cheater to.” Scott declared, pouting.

“Put that bottom lip in or I’ll rip it off.” Derek warned. “I’ve heard enough about it to know that unless it goes in Isaac’s dick comes out and I don’t need to see that.”

Stiles’s eyes widened and he tackled Scott to the floor, putting both hands over Scott’s mouth. “Nuh huh!” He exclaimed. “I ain’t seeing no dick today!”

Scott and Stiles rolled around on the floor, seemingly fighting but both of them were laughing so the wolves just looked on in fondness and confusion. The fondness was from Isaac and the confusion from Derek.

“What do you think?” Isaac asked, looking up at Derek.

“I think you’re an idiot.” Derek answered. “But I’ll stand with you.”

Isaac grinned. “Thanks bro.”

Derek rolled his eyes and they both looked over as the vamps returned.

“I think this is the stupidest thing we could ever do.” Stiles declared, sliding off Scott and sitting next to him. “I mean we’ll all be killed if this is discovered, them for doing it us for hiding them. And I don’t really wanna die.”

“But…” Scott prompted.

Stiles sighed. “But I’ve seen the way these two are now and  the smile Scott has on when he talks about Isaac is a smile I haven’t seen since before Allison died so…” He looked at Scott and clapped him on the shoulder. “I’m in. If it makes my bro happy, I’ve gotta help.”

Scott grinned and hugged Stiles. “Thanks bro.”

“Yea yea get off of me lover-boy.” Stiles said, pushing his friend off and looking at Derek. “What about you?”

Derek smirked and looked at Isaac. “From what Isaac’s told me I don’t think I’ll ever find a vamp more annoying than Scott but for some reason Isaac loves him so I’ve gotta do what I can to help. He hasn’t been this happy since before his ma died.”

Isaac grinned and fake snuffled as he launched himself at Derek. “God that was so beautiful!”

Derek pushed him off onto the floor but he was smiling with that fond annoyance a best friend gets when they’re friend does something annoying. He looked over at the vamps. “I guess we’re decided then.”

Stiles and Scott looked at each other, nodded, and then turned back to the wolves.

“Let’s break the law.” Stiles said, grinning as he held out his hand to them.

Each wolf took it and shook it, smiling.

“Well we’re in for the long haul now.” Isaac said, grinning as he pulled Scott to him. “Our best friends’ll become our murderers if we ever break up.”

Scott laughed as he allowed Isaac to reel him in and then put his own arms around Isaac’s neck, looking up at him lovingly. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“I’m gonna hurl.” Stiles declared, destroying the moment.

“Me too.” Derek agreed. “Outside?”

“Outside.” Stiles said. Both of them ran for the doors to get away from the adorable, shameless couple. Who were now laughing at their best friends. Because come on, they’re going against everything they’ve been taught since the moment they were born just because they fell in love, and then they dragged their best friends into it so they had help sneaking around to be with each other, what’s not to love about their lives? They didn’t care that they were risking the most painful deaths their executioners could imagine, they had each other, and that’s what matters.


End file.
